


Battlelust

by his_valentine



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: Beast Mode Kasef destroys Soren during the Final Battle (heed the tag & warning.)
Relationships: Kasef/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Battlelust

**Author's Note:**

> Based off images drawn by [Kai152 @ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kai15210)

The fight rages on in all directions, war cries and the clash of steel ringing out with enough force to drown out his other thoughts. So Soren focuses on helping to push the advancing army back. The eyes that glare into his as he parried an oncoming blow sparked with a heat wholly inhuman. What has his father done to these people?

He hesitates whenever the opportunity comes up to make killing blows, because even though his foes are giving no quarter he couldn't shake the fact that these were the very same people that, up until very recently, he had been marching with.

There was a roar that drowned out the others, followed by thundering footsteps that started to quickly sound like they were heading his way, too fast and too focused. Soren pushes off his current foe and turns just in time to barely see the massive humanoid figure as it tackles into him, his sword flying out of his grip as they tumble down.

He comes to moments later on his back, with one of the largest of his father's monstrosities kneeling astride his prone form. Prince Kasef, face twisted into an even nastier resting sneer than before as his bouldering shoulders heave. The warmth rolling off the beast's body proves oppressive, Soren immediately starts to swelter in his armor as he's caged in. He winces and turns his head aside, assured that this would be the end of his story.

Kasef's face splits into a grin as he looms in closer, flipping Soren onto his front. Soren makes a wordless sound of confusion that quickly turns to disbelief when the monster grabs at the back of his pants and tears apart the seams, effortlessly stripping him of his modesty. His noises then shift into higher whines of panic as Kasef makes his intentions clear by grinding against Soren's backside as he jerks his own loincloth and pants aside. He feels huge, far too big, he can't possibly be trying to-

"Nono no-" Soren cuts himself off with a scream as the creature forces its length inside of him. He's all too aware now of the thick irregular ridges that make up the monster's skin, and the heat made it feel like his insides were being branded. He wept quietly, sobs only further wracking his body as he was mounted and taken as a common mutt in heat. Kasef grunts and then starts to snarl, pistoning himself in and out of the young swordsman mercilessly.

The moment he begins to struggle, Kasef palms one massive hand over his head and uses his weight to mash the side of Soren's face against the ground. Small rocks jab into his temple with enough force that Soren's vision swims, reducing his fight to useless scrabbling against the dry, packed soil beneath his hands.

Just as abruptly as it had started, it stopped, Kasef pulling out and away in the same movement. Soren lets out a soft noise as he slumps to the ground, hauling in a shaky breath as he laid there on his side, unwilling to move even as he heard the Prince roar, swat a weapon aside, and then the heavy footsteps left as the transformed Prince became re-distracted by the battle.

Something wet trickles down the back of his thighs, and Soren realizes with a lurch in his stomach that most of it was probably his own blood. His consciousness flickers, he wants to panic but finds himself mentally paralyzed by the fear that moving would only result in further injury. The battle was still going - even now Soren just barely made out how one elf barely spared him a glance before she was stepping over his body on her way to enter the fray.

Soren closes his eyes for a while.


End file.
